


Misha Made a Mess

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Dealing, Drug reference, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year and a half of idyllic dating, Jared and Misha are thrown for a a loop when Misha gets busted for drug dealing and Jared, the trusty boyfriend, has to bail him out. But the after effects don't wear off quite as fast as Misha hopes they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Made a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is Eighteen now, Misha's still nineteen. I'm sorry if it seems rushed and/or stupid, I'm really bad at writing angst. :/ Porn will probably come in the next update of this Misha/Jared 'verse, so ya know, stay tuned.

Jared laid down to finally go to sleep. Damn essay kept him up till three in the morning. Of course, it's not his fault his obnoxious boyfriend demanded attention all week while he was home from college, leaving him no time to work on the paper. He was just about to close his eyes when his phone went off. Jared groaned and looked at the caller ID. The display read that it was a collect call. He answered the phone and accepted the call, only to be greeted with Misha's quiet, pleading voice. 

"Jared, baby, I need your help," Misha begged into the phone. Jared sat up and flicked on his bedside light, already looking for his shoes.

"Misha, where the hell are you, I'm coming to get you?" He grabbed his shirt and attempted to shove it over his head while still holding the phone to his ear. 

"Would you believe me if I said vacationing in Guatemala?"

Jared smirked. "Not a chance. Seriously, where are you?"

"Ok, I'm down at the police station."

"What?! Why the hell are you down at the station?!" Jared squeezed his eyes shut and ran a large hand through his hair.

"Doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. Do you have that wad of cash I gave you for emergencies?" 

Jared scratched his head. "No, Misha, remember? You said you needed it for some emergency pot."

Misha laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah."

"Ok, I have some money saved up from work. Just sit tight, I'm coming to get you." 

~~~

"I can't fucking believe you, Misha," Jared swore as he crossed the street to the car. Misha trailed behind him, looking at his boyfriend with large blue eyes, trying to reason with him. 

"Jared, if I'd known I was going to get caught I wouldn't have done it."

Jared threw a bitchface to kill over his shoulder, and Misha physically cowered. Jared threw open the driver side door of his car and sat down heavily in the vehicle. Misha followed him into the car, scared to provoke the raging monster that now was Jared Padalecki. Not that he would ever get violent, just that Misha really didn't want to be cut off of the Padalecki love. 

"Jared, I said I'm sorry," he whispered. Jared sighed and slumped over the wheel.

"Dealing, Misha? How the hell did you even get Adderall, last time I checked you don't have ADHD?" Misha looked down at his hands. 

"How much did you pay to bail me out?"

"Everything."

"What's everything?" Misha's heart quicken as Jared glanced over at him. 

"Five thousand dollars, Misha. I emptied out my savings acount that I've been adding to since I was twelve. Which, by the way, is going to get me in a shit-ton of trouble. Any withdrawal over three hundred dollars is reported to to my parents." 

Misha's heart must have stopped beating for a second; there was no way Jared just put up five thousand dollars to bail him out of jail. There was no boyfriend in the world who would do that. Not for someone like Misha. He tentatively reached over to Jared, resting his hand on the other's broad shoulder.

"Jared-," he whispered. 

Jared jerked up and started the car without looking at him. Misha tried to rub the hard line of Jared's thigh, but Jared just gently placed Misha's back on his own. They drove to Misha's mother's house, where Jared let him out without a word. When Misha tried to kiss him goodbye, Jared sat there, stoic, until Misha gave up and went into the house. 

Of course, the cherry on top of Jared's night, his parent's were up and waiting for him when he returned to his house. Jared could tell by the light in the den. He groaned inwardly and unbuckled his seat belt. 

"Well, well, well, Mr. I Can Leave The House In The Dead Of Night. Since you clearly think that you can do what you want, why'd you decide to come home tonight?"

Jared fell into the armchair next to him and dropped his head into his hands. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Jared could literally feel his mother's resolve crumbling as she stood and crouched next to him, coaxing his head up with a gentle hand. 

"JT, what's wrong?" she goaded quietly. 

"My boyfriend is really stupid," Jared sobbed before he broke, tears streaming down his face. Sherri looked at her husband, alarmed, before pulling Jared's head into her arms, cradling him in a way she hadn't in years. Jared clung to his mother, sobbing desperately into her comforting embrace.

"What'd he do, JT? You can tell us, darlin'." 

"I lost five thousand dollars. I'm so sorry, momma," Jared wailed, shaking his mother with the intensity of his crying. 

"Excuse me? Please tell me you're joking," his dad chimed in, standing. Sherri sent a warning glare his way, but Gerald did not back off.

"JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI THAT WAS YOUR COLLEGE FUND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SQUANDER IT ON A GODDAMN BOYFRIEND?!"

Jared just cried harder. "Daddy, I didn't know how much his bail would be!"

Gerald blanched. "BAIL?! BAIL?! YOU WERE BAILING HIM OUT OF JAIL?!"

Megan appeared on the stairs, rubbing her eyes and blinking at the scene unfolding before her. "Whazzgoin'on?" She mumbled.

"Go to bed," Sherri told her, then rounded on her husband, "Gerald stop yelling! Yelling isn't going to get the money back!" 

Gerald sat down heavily, his face red and blotchy. He wouldn't look at Jared, just kept breathing deep and glaring at the ground. Sherri released Jared's head to placate her husband. 

"Ok, everyone, deep breath. Jared, what happened? Why did you have to bail Misha out of jail?"

"I don't even really know, ok? Something about having Adderall and getting charged with intent to sell or something." Jared hung his head in shame. He unleashed the full force of his puppy dog eyes on his parents; apparently they were immune. 

"What account did you take the money from, Jared?" His dad asked quietly. 

"My own, I swear. I would never take that much money from you guys, ever. It's the money I was going to use for bills and stuff when I went to college." Jared trailed off, fixing his eyes on his shoes. The beaten up shoes he'd intended on replacing with some of the money in his savings; he didn't make a habit of dipping into his money because his parent's   
generally didn't approve, but he really need better shoes. Now, it didn't seem like he was going to get much of anything. No love, no pity, especially no shoes.

Gerald scrubbed a hand down his face and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's five in the morning. We will discuss this when I wake up again." Jared nodded, then stood.

"Oh, and Jared? You're not allowed to see Misha again. I want your phone." Gerald held his palm out. Jared, too exhausted to argue, sighed heavily and placed his phone in his father's hand. Fortunately Jared had just emptied all of his messages, so the sexts he'd sent his boyfriend were all but untraceable (on Jared's side anyway).

::

The next morning, Jared had a hard time just getting out of bed. He hadn't slept a wink, and his head pounded against the back of his eyes in a way that told him he wouldn't get   
rid of it for a while. Once he rolled out of bed he couldn't motivate himself to put on proper pants or even brush his hair. 

He made his way downstairs, ready to face the music. He was, however, going to fight for his relationship. While he was pissed as all hell at Misha, he did just spend five thousand dollars on bailing him out and of course, Misha was Jared's first boyfriend. Misha was quirky and adorable and sincere, and generally everything that Jared wanted in a boyfriend. He wasn't willing to let that go. 

His dad was sitting at the kitchen, stabbing angrily at his breakfast while Sherri and Megan looked on worriedly. Jared really wanted to run back to his room, but Meg looked up as the stairs creaked under his weight. 

He wasn't really hungry, so he sat down expectantly in front of his father.

"Dad, look at me," Jared pleaded desperately. Jared, being the good child, had never been in this position. Even that one time he deliberately put three wads of gum in Meg's hair and Meg had to have her head shaved because it was stuck to her scalp. Then he pleaded innocence and volunteered to do extra chores around the house. Something tells him that doing dishes for the next two weeks is going to get him out of this.

"Jared, I've got nothing to say to you except to stay away from Misha. He texted you seven times while you were asleep. I'll give you the phone back for today so you can break it off with him."

Jared looked at the table. His heart hammered against his ribcage. "Dad, I can't do that." 

He could feel all the eyes in the room turn on him. "Excuse me, Jared Tristan?"

"Dad, please understand, but I can't just throw away a year's worth of relationship and all the crap he's been around for. And I just spent five thousand dollars to bail him out; he has to be around so he can eventually pay me back."

His dad looked murderous, however his mom was appraising him, arms crossed in front of her with spatula in hand, nodding with a small smile on her face. Jared fixated on the table top. Meg reached under the table to squeeze his hand reassuringly. He tried to smile at his little sister, but, judging by her reaction, ended up grimacing instead. Jared's head still pounded and he felt like he was going to puke. In the past twenty four hours it seemed as though he became the pariah of his family. 

His mother hummed approvingly. "I, for one, am proud of you, JT." 

Jared's head jerked up, eyes searched her face curiously. "W-what? You're not mad?"

"No. Do you know why? Because you put value in your relationships. I've never taught my kids to quit when the going got tough, and boy, did it get tough. But yet you still want to be with Misha." Sherri crossed the room to grab Jared and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my boy," she whispered in his ear. 

She turned to her husband. "Give the boy his phone," she demanded. Gerald grudgingly pulled Jared's phone from his robe pocket and slid it across the table. Jared caught it with one hand and barely avoided checking the display for the messages Misha left. 

"Since I apparently can't stop you from seeing Misha, I can stop you from leaving this house except for school and work. I mean it, Jared. You are grounded. Indefinitely." 

::

Later, upstairs in his room, Jared pulled out his phone. His father had set it to silent last night, and in the meantime he had missed not only seven texts, but four phone calls, the most recent being an hour and a half ago. Jared sighed and laid back onto his mound of pillows before scrolling through his contacts to Misha's picture. It was a goofy photo of Jared and Misha, Jared's strong arms wrapped around Misha from behind, Misha's head thrown back in a full bodied laugh. Misha had gotten his roommate, Jensen, to take the picture for him. Jensen had mumbled something about them being disgustingly cute and that he missed his girlfriend, who was studying abroad in Africa.  
Jared was so lost in his thought he nearly dropped the phone when it started singing in his head. My Girl, Misha's self-picked ringtone. Jared sighed deeply and answered the phone.

"Oh, thank god," Misha choked out, voice tight and watery. Jared immediately felt guilty. Sure, Misha had made the mess, but he didn't even stop to think about how Misha felt when all the texts and calls went unanswered. 

"Hey, Mish. Calm down, alright, I'm right here," he shushed, talking quietly into the speaker.

"Jay, I'm so fucking sorry! Please, please don't end this, I swear to God I'll pay every cent of it back to you, I swear!"

"Misha, calm down, breathe! We're not breaking up, jeez!"

"Wh-what? You're not breaking up with me?" 

Jared chuckled lightly into the phone. "No, and you've got my momma to thank for that. You're lucky she likes you. My dad wasn't going to let me keep seeing you, but Momma stepped in an' laid down the law."

He could hear Misha's stuttering breaths slow down to some semblance of normal.

"You're mom likes me?" Misha whispered.

"Yea, can't say the same for my dad though. I'm grounded. Probably till the day I die. Definitely till the day you leave. They'll be monitoring my phone so I don't make secret plans with you." 

"That's not fair," Misha pouted. Of course Jared could recognize the pouting by the tone of Misha's voice, and he sighed exasperatedly. 

"Yea, it kinda is, Mish. I'm lucky I'm not being sent to a damn work camp to make back every penny I lost. This is a big deal. Look, I know your dad has money and whatnot, but mine doesn't, okay. Five thousand is a lot of money."

A pause stretches the silence between them like taffy at a carnival, until finally: "Jay, your mom wasn't the only one who saved this relationship, right?"

Jared's frown softened even though the other boy couldn't see him. "Of course not, Misha," Jared reassured, "I really didn't want to end everything, not after all we've been through. I love you, Dmitri, and not a thing is going to change that." 

"I love you, too, Jared."

End


End file.
